hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Elephant Castle II
Elephant Castle is episode fifteen of season one of Hero:108. Synopsis An upset Elephant King returns to Elephant Castle after being tricked by the Zebra Brothers and tells the other Elephants that Humans aren't to be trusted, and Commander ApeTrully tries to put this right again. Plot At Big Green, all of First Squad, except Lin Chung (because he has a cold), are enjoying the cool air. Suddenly, the Peacock clock chimes, and Mystique Sonia is excited that its animal sponge bath time. Down where Elephant King is, we see he is the air cooler of Big green. While cooling the air, he starts to grow bored of his job. Mystique Sonia says that any job can be fun , all it takes is creatitivy. She suggests Elephant King should take a break. Outside, while out on his walk, the Zebra Brothers appear, and trick Elephant King ,using cardboard puppets of Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray, into thinking Big Green hates all animals. Angry, and very upset, Elephant King returns to Elephant Castle. At Elephant castle, Elephant King tells the Elephants to that Humans aren't their friends, and makes the humans push logs to use to make tank treads for him, saying they'll be in big trouble if they don't. Just then, Apetrully flies by in his helicopter, saying that Baboon King told him there was something wrong with Elephant King. This is confirmed by a human, who tells Apetrully that Elephant King thinks that humans are his enemies! Apetrully seems shocked by this, and just as he says about giving Elephant King some Gold, he is grabbed by none other than Elephant King himself, and is taken inside Elephant Castle. Inside Elephant Castle, Apetrully tries to give Elephant King some Gold, but he is cut off as he tries to speak by Elephant King's trunk smacking him in the face , knocking the gold out his hands. Elephant King then says to Apetrully to blow into the pipe to bring cool air into the castle, and Apetrully tries to, but passes out. Elephant King then does it and the Zebra Brothers then fib again, saying Apetrully tricked him into doing the puffing for him, which makes Elephant King angry, and he grabs Apetrully with his trunk and shakes him until he is dizzy, and then just as he is about to signal to Big Green, Elephant King snatches Apetrully's umbrella hat, so he can't, and this worries Apetrully. Meanwhile, outside Elephant Castle, humans are still pushing logs. Elephant King, along with some other elephants, sees them and crossly asks why his tanks aren't finished. A human says that they can't roll the logs. Elephant King says that log rolling is easy, and gets the elephants to roll the logs. Then, both the humans and the elephants, work together and finish the tank treads. The Zebra Brothers then fib again and say that the humans tricked the elephants into doing their work for them, angering the elephants. The elephants then grab the humans and carry them over to and throw them into a massive mud hole, sticking them in place and covering them in mud. Back outside Elephant Castle, the elephants are on their tank treads, prepared for battle. Elephant King then says they are ready for First Squad, and sets off Apetrully's umbrella hat which he nicked earlier, and it signals to Big Green. Back at Big Green, the alarm goes off and First squad, minus Lin Chung, deploy and set off towards Elephant Castle. At Elephant Castle, First Squad arrive, and Sonia is puzzled as to why the elephants want to fight them. Mighty Ray tries to use his Magical Electrical Eyeballs, but Elephant King steals them by sucking them up his trunk. Sonia asks Elephant King why he's doing this, and he says that she tricked and lied to him. She said she would never say that, and tell him he is loveable and handsome, but the Zebra Brothers then fib again, saying to to listen to her lies. Elephant King then goes mad, along with the other elephants, and they start shooting cannon balls from their trunks. Sonia rides away quickly, and Mr.NoHands gets hit and knocked away just as he tells them to attack. Jumpy Ghostface has an idea, and pulls Yaksha to make a catapult to bounce the cannon balls back at the elephants. It works and Sonia then hugs Jumpy, calling him a "Jumpy genius!" They both then stretch Yaksha again, bouncing more cannon balls. Then Elephant King along with the other elephants surround first squad and they squirt them using their trunks as hoses. Jumpy then has another idea, and gets his rope out and uses it as a force field , which deflects the water from him, but in turn makes mud, and covers everyone except himself, Sonia (who was covered by Yaksha) and the Zebra Brothers, in mud! This upsets Elephant King, because no one likes to be muddy (as he says), but Sonia then says its "Animal bath time". The Zebra Brothers ask how can she do this with no water, and she says she will use some Creativity, and she spins her tongue like a fan and blows the mud off Elephant King, making him happy again. The Zebra Brothers then say she will get tired before she has cleaned all the elephants. Sonia then tells all the elephants to spin their trunks, which cleans all of them, as well as Mighty Ray and Mr. No Hands. Elephant King then says its good working with creativity, but then asks Sonia why she said he was dumb and ugly? Sonia tells him she would never say that! That he is her "big nosed friend". Just then, a voice is heard, and we see the cardboard puppets of Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray, making fun of Elephant King. Sonia grabs them and pulls them away using her tongue, and Elephant King grabs who is operating the puppets, which is the Zebra Brothers, revealing they had been fabricating everything they'd said. Elephant King goes mad and throws them into the mud hole, and the humans who are in there presumably beat them up. Elephant King apologises for doubting Sonia, and gives Mighty Ray's eyes back. Mighty Ray is ready to fight, only to be told by Jumpy that the fight is over and that his eyes smell like "Elephant Snot". Back at Big Green, Elephant King is trying to decide which scent to use for the cool air today. He decides on a mix of strawberry and cactus scents, which he blows into the tube to give cool air all over Big Green. First squad are enjoying the scented cool air, and Mighty Ray is miffed he didn't get to fight. Mystique Sonia remarks that at least he took a bath for once. Trivia *Lin Chung is absent from this episode, but he makes a cameo appearance in a daydream of Jumpy, he sneezes and blows Big Green away. *Second time Mystique Sonia hugs Jumpy. **For unknown reasons, Jumpy was slightly annoyed by it, whereas he liked it in an earlier episode, "Parrot Castle". *First time Mighty Ray's eyeballs are stolen. *One of the times where Apetrully's umbrella was taken off, disabling Apetrully to call First Squad. Goofs *When Mystique Sonia hugs Jumpy Ghostface, she calls him a "Jumpy genius", however the subtitles incorrectly say Jellybean genius. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes